teonismowikiaorg-20200214-history
Atributos de Deus/Sandbox
:Esta é a página de testes para o artigo "Atributos de Deus". ---- Definições ;Deus é onipotente *Ter todo o poder existente, tanto em termos de controle como em termos de autoridade. *A capacidade de poder tornar real todo e qualquer possível estado de coisas. *God is omnipotent in the sense (roughly) that he can do whatever it is logically possible that he do. The qualification in the last clause is important. There are some apparent states of affairs, the description of which involves a logical contradiction – for example, me existing and not existing at the same time. God cannot bring about such apparent states, not because he is weak, but because the description ‘me existing and not existing at the same time’ does not really describe a state of affairs at all, in the sense of something that it is coherent to suppose could occur. There are also states of affairs that it is coherent to suppose could occur, but that it is not coherent to suppose God could bring about, because the very description of him bringing them about does not really describe an action. An example would be ‘an uncaused state of affairs’. It is logically possible that such a state occur, but it is not coherent to suppose that God could bring about, that is cause, an uncaused state. ;Deus é onisciente *He is omniscient, at any rate in the sense that he knows at any time whatever it is logically possible that he know at that time. (It may be that there are true propositions that it is not logically possible that a person know at some time t – for example, propositions about some other person’s future free actions. Then to claim that God is omniscient is not to claim that at t he knows these propositions.) *Se Deus é onisciente e está no tempo, então Deus está continuamente mudando o seu conhecimento. ;Deus é onipresente *Deus está causalmente ativo em e sabe o que está acontecendo em todos os pontos no espaço. *...to say that God is an omnipresent spirit is to say that he knows about goings-on everywhere without being dependent for that knowledge on anything, and can control by basic actions all states of affairs everywhere (in this or any other universe) without being dependent for that power on anything. ;Deus é totalmente bom *He is perfectly good. I understand by this (roughly – in a way to be made precise shortly) that he is a being who always does a morally best action (where there is one) and does no morally bad action. ;Deus é incorpóreo *In essence, to say that God is not embodied is to deny that there is any volume of matter such that by his basic actions he can control only it and such that he knows of goings-on elsewhere only by their effects on it. ;Deus é o Criador *God is creator of all things in that for all logically contingent things that exist (apart from himself) he himself brings about, or makes or permits other beings to bring about, their existence. He is, that is, the source of the being and power of all other substances. He is, for example, responsible for the past, present, and future existence of material objects and of the natural laws that they follow, of persons and their powers. And whatever else logically contingent there may be – devils and angels, and other universes – he makes them exist and behave as they do, or sustains in other beings the power so to do. (…) I postulate the more orthodox view that God is at each moment of the world’s history responsible for its operation at that moment of its history. ;Deus é livre * God is perfectly free in the sense (which I introduce by definition) that nothing In any way causally influences his choices. Which choices he makes, that is, which intentions he adopts, depends on himself at the moment of choice alone (though he may form a particular intention – to cure your cancer, in order to fulfill another intention – to answer my prayers. ;Deus é perfeito * Dizer que "Deus é perfeito" significa que não há mundo possível onde Ele tem os seus atributos num grau maior. ... Deus não é o maior ser amável que aconteceu existir; Ele é o maior ser amável que poderia existir. Gerais * *